The Fight To Survive
by Rena
Summary: While Lu fights for her life, Dana struggles to find answers as to why her partner is so ill
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters. They belong to Lifetime Television. We only own the plot.  
  
Author's note: This story was written by Erin(RosaBlasiFan) and Rena. We have never met, but have become friends during this writing project, which wouldn't have happened if Erin hadn't written to me after reading my SM story "The Nightmare Continues," asking if we could write a story together. This project has been great fun, and we have others planned. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Summary: While Lu is fighting for her life, Dana struggles to find answers as to why her partner is so ill.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Lu's Law---Patients First  
  
  
  
Lu Delgado squinted in the early morning light as she reached over and pushed the button on the alarm clock, turning off the annoying sound that had awakened her. 6:45am. She sighed as she laid back down, closing her eyes again. She had worked late the night before, and was still feeling the effects of working in the fast paced emergency room.  
  
As she got up to go into the kitchen, she felt dizzy, so she quickly sat back down and waited for it to pass. She got up again and went into the kitchen, where she found her son Marc eating breakfast. "Hey Ma, what's up?" Marc asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Marc." Lu replied.  
  
"You look kinda tired." Marc observed. Lu poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "I'm fine," she repeated. "I'm just tired. The ER was busy last night."  
  
"Oh. Okay, Mom. I was just curious." He said as he was cleaning up his area where his breakfast had been. "I'm going to school now. I'm meeting Danny and Tony early."  
  
"All right, Marc. Have a good day. I'll see you later tonight." Lu answered. Marc kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, Mom. See you later." Lu nodded as she took a sip of coffee. She leaned back in her chair. "I need to get moving," she told herself. But still she felt as if she were glued to her chair. Lu rubbed her eyes, willing her headache to go away.  
  
Finally, she knew she couldn't stall any longer. She had to get ready for work. She finished her coffee, then went into the bathroom to take a shower. As she stepped into the shower, she felt a wave of dizziness. "What is wrong with me this morning? Am I that out of it?" For a brief moment, Lu considered not going to work because of the dizziness and nausea, but immediately erased the thought, not wanting to let her patients down.  
  
  
  
Lu arrived at the Rittenhouse Women's Health Center a short time later. "Morning, Lana." Lu greeted the receptionist. "Is Dana here yet?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in her office." Lana Hawkins answered.  
  
"Thanks, Lana."  
  
"No problem, Lu." Lana answered as Lu headed down the hall toward Dana's Stowe office. Lu took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. "Yes? Who is it?"  
  
"It's Lu, Dana. Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, Lu. Come on in." Lu went into the office, sitting down in a chair near the desk. Dana closed the file she was reading and folded her hands on the desk. "What's…" Dana paused when she looked at her partner. "You don't look very well."  
  
"I hope I don't look as bad as I feel." Lu answered. "I'm sure I'm just tired." Lu said before Dana had a chance to answer. Dana walked around her desk and sat down on the desk in front of Lu. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lu wasn't quite sure what she should tell her partner. Normally, she was never one to admit when she wasn't feeling well or to ask for help when she needed it.  
  
"Lu, you don't usually come to my office without a reason. So what's up?" Dana questioned.  
  
"Well…" Lu started, then stopped, wondering if she should continue. Dana raised her eyebrows, an indication that she was waiting for Lu to continue. When Lu didn't say anything, Dana spoke. "Come on, Lu. You didn't come in here just to sit. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well…" Lu started again. "This morning I was a little dizzy. And…" Dana interrupted. "Dizzy?" Lu nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what could have caused it. And I've got this headache."  
  
"And you came to work this morning?" Dana asked. "Of course you did." Dana answered her own question, knowing perfectly well that Lu would never stay home unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"Well, Dana. What do you expect me to do? Let my patients and everyone else in the clinic down?"  
  
"I realize that, Lu. But sometimes you need to do what's best for yourself." Dana answered. "And if you're not feeling well, how can you help your patients?" Lu was silent for a moment, then stood to go. "I've got patients waiting. I'll see you later." Dana watched in silence as Lu left the office. She knew it wouldn't do any good to try to persuade her to go home for the remainder of the day, as the young doctor would insist she was okay and didn't need to go home.  
  
  
  
A few hours later Lu walked into her office after spending several hours in the ER. She was surprised to find Dana sitting at her desk. "Dana, what's up?"  
  
"Well, Lu. You still do not look good. Are you sure you're okay?" Dana asked.  
  
"Dana, I'll be fine. Okay? I'm just tired." Lu said with confidence. She sighed as she laid down on the couch, closing her eyes. Within minutes she had fallen asleep.  
  
Dana quietly slipped out of the office, returning seconds later with a thermometer, knowing the only way to take her temperature was when she was sleeping and couldn't object. Moments later she looked at the thermometer. 102. Dana sat back down at Lu's desk, deciding to stay until she woke up.  
  
Lu slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus. She was surprised to see Dana sitting at her desk. She struggled to sit up, but immediately lay back down again when she felt dizzy. "Dana, what are you still doing in my office? Don't you have a patient or something to take care of?" Dana folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Well, right now you are my patient." Lu sat up.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dana sat down on the couch beside her.  
  
"Look, Lu. You are clearly not well. You have a temp of 102."  
  
"Why?" Lu wondered.  
  
"I don't know, Lu. I was wondering the same thing. I know you don't want to tell me what's going on with you, because you think you're fine. But Lu, you are sick. What do you think the high temp means? Or all the dizziness and tiredness you've felt?" Lu just sat there quietly, knowing Dana was right but not wanting to admit it. "Okay, so I have a temp." Lu finally blurted out. "So I'm a bit dizzy. So I'm tired. What's the big deal anyway, Dana? I'll just take some Tylenol and I'll be fine."  
  
"Lu…" Dana started. Lu went to her desk and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol, then poured herself a glass of water. Dana shook her head.  
  
"Lu, please consider taking the rest of the day off."  
  
"Look, Dana. The day is half over. I can surely finish out this day. And by tomorrow, I'll be just fine."  
  
"No Lu. You need to rest here for a few hours."  
  
"Dana, I have patients." Lu argued.  
  
"Why can't you just admit when you're sick?" Dana asked. "You tell your patients the same thing."  
  
"You know what they say," Lu answered. "Doctor's make the worst patients." When Dana didn't say anything, Lu continued. "I know, but my patients come first. You know that. Everyone in the clinic knows that. I just can't let my patients down. I'm sorry, Dana." Dana sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Well, just promise me that if you start to feel worse, you'll let me know."  
  
"Okay, Dana. I promise."  
  
"I've got a patient in a few minutes. You rest here for awhile and I'll be back in a little bit." Lu nodded as Dana left the office.  
  
Lu had just poured herself a cup of coffee when her pager beeped. She glanced at it, then groaned when she quickly realized that she was being paged to the emergency room. "Dana is going to kill me for this," she said under her breath as she ran from her office. 


	2. Chapter 2: Only Tired...Or Something Els...

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Only Tired…Or Something Else?"  
  
  
  
"Lana, have you seen Lu?" Dana stopped at the reception desk after leaving Lu's office later that afternoon.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen her." Lana answered. Dana sighed.  
  
"I told her to rest in her office until I got back. She isn't feeling well, and has a temp of 102." Lana chuckled.  
  
"Since when does Lu ever do what she is told anyway?"  
  
"I guess you have a point there. If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her."  
  
"Will do, Dr. Stowe."  
  
  
  
"Hey Lu. Are you okay?" Dr. Nick Biancavilla asked, concerned. It was shortly after 9pm and he and Lu had spent several hours working together in the ER. By the time they had treated their last patient, he had noticed that she had started sweating profusely, was coughing and seemed to have trouble catching her breath at times.  
  
"Uh…yeah. I'm fine, Nick." Lu lied.  
  
  
  
Dana glanced at her watch as she locked her office door. 9:30pm. It had been a long day, she told herself, and all she wanted to do was to go home and soak in a nice hot bath.  
  
Since she hadn't seen Lu since leaving her in her office earlier in the day, Dana assumed that maybe for once Lu had taken her advice and had gone home.  
  
As she approached the reception desk, she spotted Lu coming out of her office. "Lu?" Startled, Lu turned around.  
  
"Dana, hi."  
  
"Mind if I ask where you've been all day?" Lu shrugged.  
  
"I've been…around. Now I'm going home."  
  
"You were supposed to go home hours ago. Where…" At that moment Nick came up behind them. "Hey, Dana. Lu, thanks for all your help today. Go home and get some rest. Night, Ladies." After he had gone, Dana turned to face Lu.  
  
"You were helping Nick? But he works in the ER." Lu nodded.  
  
"Yep. He sure does."  
  
"You've been in the ER all afternoon?" Dana asked.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Lu answered.  
  
"Lu…" Lu held up her hand to stop her.  
  
"Dana, it's late and I'm sure we're both very tired. Let's just go home, okay?" Dana sighed. She knew it was no use arguing. As they left the clinic together, Lu started coughing. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled to catch her breath.  
  
"Lu, I think we'd better go back to my office and check you out."  
  
"I'll…I'll be okay." She gasped. "I need to get home to Marc."  
  
"You're sick, Lu. Why won't you let me help you?"  
  
"Because I don't need help. But thanks, anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." Dana watched in silence as Lu got into her car and drove out of the parking garage. She shook her head as she got into her own car. She could tell that her partner was very sick. But why couldn't Lu admit it?  
  
  
  
By the time Lu arrived home a short time later, she was coughing hoarsely and gasping for every breath she took. "Hey Ma." Marc greeted her.  
  
"Hey, Kiddo." Marc immediately noticed that his mother wasn't feeling well.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. I think I'm just gonna take some Tylenol and go to bed. I'm really tired."  
  
"Okay. Night."  
  
Once Lu went to bed, it didn't take her long to drift into a restless sleep. Late into the night, Lu began coughing. As the coughing became more intense, she found it more difficult to catch her breath. All through the night she couldn't get back to sleep. She was tossing and turning. As the night wore on, her breathing became more and more difficult. 


	3. Chapter 3: Where Is Lu?

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Where Is Lu?  
  
  
  
The next morning Lu woke up with a horrible headache. She couldn't even stand up, as she was tired and very weak. Lu. Sat down on the edge of the bed. She could hear Marc in the next room as he got ready for school. She reached up and felt her forehead. "No wonder I'm so hot." She murmured. She took a deep breath, then got up and made her way to the kitchen. She was sitting at the table a few minutes later when Marc came out of his room. He was surprised to see her sitting at the table wearing her usual tshirt and sweats instead of dressed for work. He glanced at his watch. "Hey Ma. It's after 7. Aren't you going to be late for work?" He asked. Lu looked up at him with a blank stare. "Huh?"  
  
"Work…you know, that place you go every morning. Aren't you going to be late?"  
  
"Oh right. Work." Lu said, confused. Marc looked at her, then reached up to feel his mother's forehead. "Mom, you can't go to work like this. You have a fever. No wonder you're not dressed or anything." Marc said, concerned. "Why don't you go lay down on the couch and I'll call Dr. Stowe because you need to be checked out by a doctor other than yourself."  
  
"Marc, please don't get Dana involved in this. I don't want to bother her while she's working."  
  
"But Mom, you're sick and need help." Marc argued.  
  
"I'll tell you what. You go to school, and I'll call Dana." Marc wasn't sure whether or not he believed that she would call Dana, but he knew it was no use arguing with her. "Yeah, okay. But you will call her, right?" Lu nodded.  
  
"Go to school, Marc."  
  
  
  
Dana glanced at ther watch. It was almost noon, and still there had been no word from Lu. She thought back to the day before, remembering how sick Lu had been. At that moment, Dana knew what she needed to do. She grabbed her purse and hurried out of her office, speaking to Lana as she passed the reception desk. "Lana, I'll be back in a little while. There's something I need to do." Lana watched as the doctor made a quick exit out of the clinic. "Whatever you say, Dr. Stowe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Marc had left for school, Lu had gone back into her bedroom, deciding that maybe she would feel better if she were lying down. As Lu eased herself onto the bed, she suddenly felt as though someone were sitting on her chest and she gasped for air. She quickly reached over and grabbed the phone from the nightstand beside the bed, but dropped it as the pain in her chest increased and her breathing became more difficult.  
  
  
  
Dana arrived at the apartment building and hurried upstairs to Lu's second floor apartment. She pounded on the door, and when she received no answer, tried the door knob. She was surprised to find the door unlocked. She opened the door and went inside, calling Lu's name as she did so.  
  
"Lu? It's Dana." While Dana waited for a response, she heard weak gasping sounds coming from the bedroom. Dana hurried into the bedroom, where she found Lu lying on the bed, gasping for air.  
  
"Dear god, Lu." Dana grabbed her stethoscope out of her bag and checked Lu's breathing, which was shallow and weak. Hearing fluid in Lu's lungs, she knew that Lu was in big trouble and needed to get to Rittenhouse and in the ER immediately. Dana grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1, quickly explaining the situation.  
  
"Okay, Lu. Help is on the way." Dana said as she hung up the phone. "Just hang in there." Dana said gently, not sure if she was trying to reassure Lu or herself. She felt Lu's forehead, gently brushing the hair out of her face.  
  
"You'll be okay, Lu. We'll get you to RWHC as soon as possible. Damn, where is that ambulance?" Dana said under her breath. 


	4. Chapter 4: Serious Trouble For Lu

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Serious Trouble For Lu  
  
  
  
Dana rode in the ambulance with Lu against the wishes of the EMT's. When they arrived at Rittenhouse, Dana ran on ahead, almost colliding with Dr. Nick Biancavilla. "Hey Dana…" Nick started, but Dana interrupted.  
  
"Don't ask questions, Nick. Just help me out here." At that moment, the EMT's came rushing in with Lu.  
  
"Lu…Dana, what happened?" Nick asked.  
  
"Nick, there's no time to explain now. Her lungs are full. We need to get a breathing tube in STAT!" Dana almost shouted at him. "Take her to exam room 8," Dana told the EMT's. Nick and Dana followed them. "Okay, on my count. 1,2, and…"Lu was transferred onto the examination table. With Nick's assistance, Dana inserted the breathing tube into her partner's throat. Lu gagged, and tried to pull the tube out. Dana gently pushed Lu's arms down.  
  
"Lu, I know it's uncomfortable. But you have to have it so you can breathe easier. You know that. Please let us do this. Try to relax." Dana let go of Lu's arms as she felt her slowly begin to relax. "Good, Lu. Okay, I want a full chest x-ray immediately." Nick glanced at Lu, then looked at Dana.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"You spent several hours working with her yesterday in ER. Did you notice anything different?" Nick nodded.  
  
"Yeah. She was sweating, coughing and seemed to have trouble catching her breath." Dana glared at him.  
  
"Did it occur to you that maybe she was sick and shouldn't have spent all day down here?"  
  
"I asked her if she was okay, and she said she was fine." Dana shook her head. "Sweating, coughing, and having trouble breathing. And you believed her?"  
  
"Dana, what was I supposed to do? You know how Lu is. She wouldn't admit that anything was wrong, no matter what. I had told her earlier in the day that she should go home. But she wouldn't listen. I sure couldn't force her." Dana sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry, Nick." Dana quickly told him how sick Lu had been earlier in the day, before spending the day in ER.  
  
"She's been fighting a cold for a few weeks now. I guess it just got the best of her." Nick said. Dana nodded.  
  
"This is more than a cold, Nick. If I hadn't decided to go check on her when she didn't show up for work…" Dana paused, not even wanting to think what may have happened if she hadn't shown up when she did. She glanced over at Lu, who was now resting quietly. "It's bad, Nick. Real bad." Nick nodded in understanding. "Yeah." Dana sighed.  
  
"The breathing tube seems to be helping. Once the fluid drains from her lungs, we can move her to a room."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Call me if you need anything." Dana smiled faintly.  
  
"Thanks, Nick. I will. Might be a good idea to call the front desk and tell Lana what's going on." Nick nodded, then left the room.  
  
Dana pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed. "You sure don't need this, Lu." Dana said softly. Lu had been through a rough time during the past month, and Dana felt that she very vulnerable.  
  
As Dana glanced around the room, she suddenly realized that it had been just a month ago that she and Lu had once again been in this very room. 


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Flashback  
  
  
  
It had been a Friday evening. Dana had given a party for Dr. Randolph Kilner, who had just been appointed chief of surgery at RWHC. During the party, Lu had come in to retrieve a file. Dr. Kilner had invited her to join the party, but Lu had declined, saying that she needed to get home before her son.  
  
Later that evening, in the RWHC parking garage, Lu's car wouldn't start, and Dr. Kilner had offered her a ride home. Lu had explained to him that she would just call AAA. But Kilner had smiled and told her that it would take at least half an hour, and then reminded her that she had said that she needed to get home before her son. So Lu had accepted his offer for a ride home.  
  
It had been shortly after 9pm that night when Dana had been paged to the ER. When she had arrived, Dr. Biancavilla had told her that Lu was in exam room 8, a victim of rape.  
  
When Dana had arrived in the exam room, she found Lu sitting on the exam table, her dark eyes frightened as she uttered the words that Dana would never forget. "I need you to do a rape exam on me."  
  
Although Dana had performed exams on many rape victims in the past, performing one on her own co-worker had been almost more than she could stand.  
  
During the exam, Lu would often ask the questions even before Dana could ask them. "Relationship to victim…acquaintance." Lu had said in a low voice.  
  
"What?" Dana had questioned, not wanting to believe that someone Lu knew could have possibly done this to her. "Acquaintance." Lu had repeated. Then she looked up, making eye contact with Dana for the first time. "Dr. Randolph Kilner."  
  
Dana hadn't wanted to believe Lu, and after talking to Kilner a short time later that evening, had questioned Lu about whether or not it had happened the exact way she said it did.  
  
Lu had become angry, asking Dana to leave, asking for another doctor to finish the exam. Dana had left the room then, returning moments later saying that it is best for the physician who began the exam to finish it. Dana had apologized to Lu for doubting her, and told her that she knew she would never lie about something like this.  
  
As if the rape hadn't been bad enough, the events that followed that awful night had taken it's toll on Lu. She had returned to work, determined to put that night behind her, and insisting that she was okay. But then Kilner was released from jail and had returned to work at RWHC.  
  
A week after the rape, Lu had had the task of telling her 15 year old son what had happened that night. And the young boy had taken it upon himself to take care of the man who had hurt his mother…Marc Delgado had attacked Kilner.  
  
But it had been after the grand jury hearing that Lu really started to spin out of control. The case had been dismissed due to insufficient evidence. The news that Kilner would not pay for what he had done had angered Lu.  
  
To make matters worse, Dr. Jackson, chief of staff at RWHC, had forced Lu to take a leave of absence, stating that she was clearly unwell, and not able to give her patients her best.  
  
Angry, Lu had stormed out of RWHC. Things had only gotten worse for her partner. She had sent her son to stay with his father, and she had arranged for them to move into a new apartment.  
  
Unable to remain in the apartment where the rape had taken place, she had run out, leaving Lana and Peter staring after her.  
  
After walking the streets of Philadelphia in the pouring rain, Lu had ended up in a night club, and had ended up getting arrested for attacking a man who was harassing her.  
  
Dana and Lu's lawyer, Jules Sorenson, had gotten her out of jail, and Jules had shown them the warehouses where rape kits were kept, explaining that hers was not the only rapist who never got punished. Jules had ended by saying that she should think about that the next time she was feeling sorry for herself instead of doing something positive.  
  
Lu had returned to her support group, and with the help of the other members, had organized a demonstration, using the rape kits, as each member had told about their own rape. Lu had used her own nightmare to help others.  
  
Lu had returned to work the next day, and was struggling to get her life back on track and put the past behind her. 


	6. Back To The Present

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Back To The Present  
  
  
  
Dana knew that Lu had been fighting a cold since walking in the rain a couple of weeks earlier. But as usual, Lu would not admit that she wasn't feeling well, and continued to work long hours at RWHC.  
  
And now, here she was, lying in the emergency room, fighting for her life.  
  
"Here are the x-rays you ordered, Dr. Stowe." Dana was brought back to the present with a jolt. 'Thank you." Dana hurried from the room and went into the radiation room to read the x-rays.  
  
"Oh god, Lu. It's a wonder you could breathe at all." The x-rays showed that Lu's lungs were full of fluid. Dana carefully examined the x-rays.  
  
"Bacterial Pneumonia." She whispered. Dana grabbed the x-rays, then went to the reception desk.  
  
"How is she, Dr. Stowe?" Lana questioned.  
  
"Well, right now she is resting. But she's not out of the woods yet. The breathing tube is helping somewhat, but I'm thinking that we will have to admit her and put her on oxygen. Her lungs are really full right now."  
  
"How did this happen? And it happened so fast."  
  
"She was sick yesterday, Lana. I tried to get her to go home. But instead, she spent all day working in ER. She was coughing and had a temp. She insisted it was just a cold. You know how she is."  
  
"Ya know, she is constantly telling her patients that they need to listen to their body. But yet, she doesn't listen to hers. She will never admit when something is wrong. Look at what happened after she…well, you know." Dana nodded.  
  
"They say doctors make the worst patients. I guess Lu proves that. I'd better get back to ER." Dana started to walk away, then stopped and returned to the desk. "I think it would be a good idea for someone to get in touch with Marc at school. He might want to be here." Lana nodded.  
  
"I'll call the school."  
  
"Thanks, Lana. I'll keep you posted."  
  
  
  
"Lana, where is she? Where's Mom?" Lana glanced up as Marc came running into the clinic. "She's in the ER. Dr. Stowe is with her."  
  
"I don't understand. What happened? She was going to call Dr. Stowe right after I left for school this morning. Why didn't someone call me sooner? Has she been here all day?" Lana walked around the desk and put her arm around Marc.  
  
"Marc, you need to calm down and catch your breath for a moment. I'll tell you all I know. Your mom didn't call this morning. When she didn't show up for work by around noon, Dr. Stowe went to your place to check up on her. She found her in the bedroom, lying on the bed and gasping for air. She called the ambulance and had them bring her here."  
  
"She…she couldn't breathe?" Marc asked softly, quickly realizing how much more serious the situation could have been if Dana hadn't taken the time to go to their apartment to check on her. "Lana…"  
  
"Come on, Kid. Let's go see how your mom is doing." Marc nodded as he followed her to the ER. Dana was just coming out of the exam room. "Dr. Stowe?" Dana glanced up.  
  
"Marc, hi."  
  
"Where's Mom? Is she okay?" Marc questioned.  
  
"She is resting now. Her lungs filled with fluid, and she had trouble breathing." Dana answered.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Marc asked.  
  
"I'm doing everything I can, Marc."  
  
"Can I see her?" Dana nodded.  
  
"Of course. I know she would love to see you." Marc followed Dana into exam room 8. "Lu, there's someone here to see you." Dana said softly. Lu slowly opened her eyes. "Hey…" she whispered.  
  
"Hi Mom. How do you feel?" Lu opened her mouth to speak, but the breathing tube made speaking difficult. Marc looked at Dana.  
  
"It's hard for her to talk with the breathing tube. I'm going to admit her for a few days, and run some tests. Marc, I think it would be a good idea for you to stay with your dad." Marc shook his head.  
  
"No, Dr. Stowe. I want to stay here with Mom. She would want me here with her."  
  
"But Marc, I think…" Marc interrupted.  
  
"Please. I need to be with her." Dana's heart went out to the young boy. These past several weeks had been difficult for him as well. After learning of his mother's rape, he had blamed himself for not being home to protect her. Dana sighed. "Okay, Marc. You can stay with her. We'll put up a cot for you in her room. Is there anything you need at home?" Marc shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Just let us know if you need anything, okay?"  
  
"I will. Thanks." Marc replied.  
  
"How about going upstairs to the cafeteria and grabbing a bite to eat?" Dana suggested. "I'm going to get her settled into a room, then you can stay with her."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Dr. Stowe." 


	7. Chapter 7: A Young Boy's Guilt

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: A Young Boy's Guilt  
  
  
  
  
  
Marc lay awake late into the night, afraid that Lu might wake up and he wouldn't hear her. He glanced over at his mother, who seemed to be resting quietly. Just then he heard the sound of the door opening, and Dana came in quietly. Marc sat up. "Dr. Stowe?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Marc. How come you're still awake?" Dana whispered, not wanting to wake Lu.  
  
"I can't sleep. I'm afraid that Mom will wake up and I won't hear her. How come you're here so late? I thought you left."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure everything is okay here." Dana said softly. She had gotten off work hours earlier and had gone home, but had come back to make sure that Lu and her son were okay for the night. "Are you sure you're okay, Marc?" Dana asked.  
  
"Yeah." Marc answered. But even in the darkness, Dana could tell by the heaviness of his voice that he was close to tears. She quickly glanced at Lu as she made her way over to where Marc was sitting on his cot, pulling up a chair and sitting between the two beds. "Feel like talking?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I guess." Marc answered. "She'll get better, right?" He asked.  
  
"Of course she will, Marc. We'll be watching her closely." Dana answered.  
  
"Hey…what's going…on?" Lu whispered.  
  
"You should be asleep, Lu." Dana said softly. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I…want to…get this…darn tube…thing out…of my…throat." Dana couldn't help but smile. Lu was not known for her patience.  
  
"I know it's uncomfortable, Lu. But we've got to drain those lungs. You know…" Suddenly, Lu began shaking and thrashing around. Dana bolted out of her chair and quickly turned Lu onto her side. Mar stood up, frightened.  
  
"Dr. Stowe, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's having a seizure, Marc." Dana replied. "She'll come out of it in a few minutes. She'll be okay."  
  
"She's never had a seizure before." Marc said quietly. "What caused it? I thought only people with epilepsy had seizures?"  
  
"Well, Marc. Other things can cause seizures too, like head injuries, high fevers. Sometimes people just have seizures for unknown reasons. And that's what you mom had just now…a seizure with no apparent cause."  
  
"Will she be okay?" Marc asked. Dana nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be okay, Marc. When a person comes out of a seizure, they are very tired. So she will sleep."  
  
"How long does it usually last?" He asked.  
  
"Usually only a few minutes. But there are cases in which the patient continues to seize for 5 minutes or more. In cases like that, we would give them valium to bring them out of it. But your mom is coming out of it now, so you won't need to worry about that." Dana hoped she sounded convincing to Marc.  
  
"Do you think she'll have one of those seizures where it lasts 5 minutes?" Marc questioned.  
  
"I don't think so, Marc. But if she does, I'll know what to do. Trust me." Dana said as she checked Lu's pulse.  
  
"I trust you, Dr. Stowe. It's just that…well, I don't understand why all this is happening to her. What did she do to deserve all this?"  
  
"Your mom did nothing to deserve this, Marc. Okay? These things just happen." Dana replied, reassuring Marc once again that his mother would be okay.  
  
"First the rape, and now this. If only I…" Dana turned to face him, interrupting.  
  
"Marc, listen to me. None of this is your fault. Not the rape. Not the pneumonia. Not the seizure. None of it. You can't blame yourself."  
  
"But I do blame myself, Dr. Stowe. I should have been there for her, and I wasn't there. She needed my help and I wasn't there. I can't let her go through this alone. I just can't, Dr. Stowe. You know what I mean? I love my mom, and I should have been there trying to protect her instead of being out with my friends. I should have been home by 9 like she said. If I had been,. She wouldn't have been raped and we could go on with our lives." Marc said, tears streaming down his face. When Dana was sure that Lu had come out of the seizure and had gone to sleep, she sat down on the cot next to Marc, putting her arm around him.  
  
"Marc, I know how much you love your mom. And what happened to her that night was a terrible thing. But it was not your fault. Or hers. There is only one person to blame, and that's Kilner. Noone could have possibly known what he was going to do that night. And Marc, the healing process is a long one. It could take years. You can't keep blaming yourself."  
  
"I know, Dr. Stowe. But it's very hard for me not to blame myself because I wasn't there for her, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know Marc." Dana suddenly realized why Marc felt it was so important to stay with Lu now in the hospital…because he hadn't been there for her the night she had been raped.  
  
"Dr. Stowe, I wanted to make up lost time with Mom because I wasn't there that night, and we had planned on doing something fun together. I behaved like a real jerk, accusing her of putting her patients first and just blowing me off." Marc said as Dana listened.  
  
"I think it's great Marc, that you and your mom do fun things together. When she gets out of here, she'll need to take a few days off. That would be a great time for the two of you to spend time together."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. How much time will she need to take off?" Marc asked.  
  
"I'd like her to take at least a week, maybe two." Dana answered.  
  
"In…your dreams." Lu said, her voice barely above a whisper. Dana glanced over at Lu, surprised that she was awake.  
  
"Oh you are awake. Your son and I were just talking. Is that okay?" Dana asked.  
  
"Sure, that's…fine." Lu answered, trying to speak despite the breathing tube.  
  
"What…are…you doing…here anyway? Isn't it…kinda late?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you and Marc were doing. Well, it's late. And you need to get some sleep, Lu. I want to run some tests tomorrow." Lu slowly closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. "Okay…tests tomorrow." She murmured as her exhausted body gave way to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8: Lu In Danger

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Lu In Danger  
  
  
  
  
  
Dana slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun brightened the room. She glanced around the room, glad to see that both Marc and Lu were still asleep. She pulled herself out of her chair, and quietly left the room, not wanting to wake them.  
  
  
  
Marc opened his eyes, than glanced at his mother. He was relieved to see that she was still asleep. He got up and wondered into the hallway. Lana was sitting at her usual station behind the reception desk. "Morning, Kid." She greeted him. "How's your mom this morning?" Marc shrugged.  
  
"Okay, I guess. She's sleeping now. She had a seizure last night."  
  
"Oh Marc. Is she okay now?" Lana asked.  
  
"I guess she is. The seizure made her very tired. Dr. Stowe wants to run some tests today." He glanced at his watch. "Uh oh. It's almost 9. Someone needs to call the school to tell them why I'm not there."  
  
"Don't worry about a thing. Lana will take care of it." She handed him a $5 bill.  
  
"Go upstairs and get yourself some breakfast."  
  
"Thanks, Lana." Marc said with a smile. Just as Marc was on his way to the cafeteria, he heard a page for Dr. Stowe to come to his mother's room. It wasn't until Dana rushed past him that he realized something was wrong. He turned and ran back down the hallway to his mother's room, with Lana right behind him.  
  
"What happened, Dr. Stowe?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. You guys just hold on. I'll know in a few minutes." Marc started to follow Dana into the room, but Lana stopped him. "Marc, we'd better wait out here. We'll just be in the way in there."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I'm just worried about her, ya know?"  
  
"I know, Kid. I am too. Your mother is my best friend, and I hate seeing her like this and in so much pain." Lana said as they waited helplessly outside Lu's room.  
  
"But she'll be okay. She is a fighter…and a survivor."  
  
  
  
When Dana arrived in Lu's room, Nurse Peter Riggs was there. Dana gasped. Lu was having another seizure. Her shaking and thrashing had caused the IV to come out of her arm and the breathing tube had also been pulled out.  
  
As Lu slowly began to come out of the seizure, she began gasping for breath. Dana glanced at Peter. "We need to get the breathing tube back in STAT! Her lungs are filling up fast." The two worked quickly, knowing that Lu's life was in great danger if they didn't. Once the tube was in place, Dana quickly put the IV, which was filled with antibiotics, back into Lu's arms. She gave a sigh of relief when Lu began to breath easier.  
  
"Thanks, Peter." Dana said.  
  
"She'll be okay, won't she?" Peter asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know, Peter. I need to find out why she is having seizures. This is her second since last night." Dana took Lu's temperature.  
  
""104. That could definitely be a contributing factor. I want to get her scheduled for an EEG, a CT scan, and an MRI. I want to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. And I want her watched carefully. In fact, I want her moved to ICU where she will be watched continuously." Dana stated firmly.  
  
"Can Marc say with her in ICU?" Peter asked. Dana sighed.  
  
"Not usually, no. I might need to speak to Dr. Jackson about bending the rules a bit."  
  
"He's more than welcome to stay with me," Peter offered.  
  
"I'm sure he'd appreciate the offer, Peter. But I think it's important to him that he stay with her, if at all possible. He says he needs to be here for her." Dana answered, glancing at her watch. "Would you mind staying with Lu for a bit? I'm going up to talk to Bob."  
  
"Sure, Dr. Stowe." Peter answered. Dana glanced at Lu one more time, then hurried from the room. 


	9. Chapter 9: Something In Return

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Something In Return  
  
  
  
  
  
Dana hurried up to the second floor, where Dr. Jackson's office was located. She took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. "Come in." Dr. Jackson glanced up from the file he was reading. "Good morning, Dana. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Bob, I'd like to move Lu to ICU."  
  
"How is she doing?" Bob asked, concerned.  
  
"Right now, not very well." Dana answered. "Last night she had a seizure. And she just had another one…and during the seizure she pulled out the IV and the breathing tube. Her lungs started filling up again. She has a temp of 104, which could have been the cause of the seizure. I've ordered an EEG, CT scan and an MRI. I want to get to the bottom of this. When she had the seizure last night, I thought it was a one time thing caused by no apparent reason. But now that she had another one, I'm not so sure." Dana took a deep breath, then continued. "I want to move her to ICU where she can be watched continuously."  
  
"Under the circumstances, I think that would be best." Bob answered. "I will come down and see her later this morning." Dana smiled.  
  
"I'm sure she would appreciate that. I'd better get back downstairs. I've got other patients to tend to." Dana opened the door to leave, then stopped and turned around to face Dr. Jackson. "Bob, I would like to allow Marc Delgado to stay with Lu." Bob raised his eyebrows.  
  
"In ICU? Dana, you know that is against hospital regulations." Dana nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am well aware of that. But under the circumstances, I feel that we should make an exception here." Bob sat down on the corner of his desk and removed his glasses. "Am I to understand that you, Dr. Dana Stowe, who always goes by the book, is asking me to break a rule?" Dana shook her head.  
  
"Not break it, Bob. Just bend it a little."  
  
"I don't know about that, Dana. I could get in trouble with the board, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know. But what is Marc supposed to do? Just sit by and watch his mother get worse? I'm not sending him home to stay alone in that crummy neighborhood they live in." Dana said with determination.  
  
"Can't he stay with his father?" Bob asked.  
  
"I'm sure he could, but he wants to be with his mother."  
  
"Dana, I understand that you…" Dana interrupted.  
  
"No, Bob. I don't think you do understand. That boy feels guilty that he wasn't there to protect his mother the night she was raped. He feels guilty that he left her alone yesterday when she was so sick. Bob, Marc wants to be with his mother. He needs to be with his mother. And she needs him. Please, can't we make an exception here? Don't you think we owe it to Lu? Look at all she does around here….she gives the hospital and her patients everything she's got. Don't you think it's time we gave something back in return?" Dana took a deep breath as she concluded her long speech.  
  
"Yes, Dana. I understand where you are coming from. Lu does do a lot for this hospital. But if I get into trouble, which I likely would, it would be your fault for talking me into allowing the boy to stay in ICU. Don't you understand that, Dana? You are going way out of line."  
  
"I understand perfectly, Bob." Dana turned to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dana. My hands are tied." Bob said as she opened the door.  
  
"Whatever." Dana said over her shoulder as she slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon, Dr. Jackson walked into ICU. He found young Marc Delgado sitting in the lobby. Marc glanced at him, but remained silent. Bob opened the door to Lu's room, where he found Dana inserting the IV into Lu's arm. He was taken aback by her appearance.  
  
She was pale against the white sheets. An IV connected to her left arm gave her the antibiotic she needed to fight the disease that was trying to take over her body. A breathing tube had been inserted into her throat to drain the fluid that had filled her lungs. And an oxygen tube had been inserted into her nose. He looked up at Dana and tried to speak around the lump in his throat.  
  
"I…I didn't realize she was this bad." He whispered. "She will be okay, Dr. Stowe?"  
  
"I hope so, Bob." Dana answered. "I'm doing my best. We completed all the tests, but they won't be back until tomorrow."  
  
"I'll come back later and check on her." Bob said. "You just do what you have to do to help her."  
  
"Uh…Bob, can you do me a favor?" Dana asked. "Stay with her for a few minutes while I check on another patient?"  
  
"Sure, Dana. I'll stay with her." Dana thanked him, then quickly left the room. Bob pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed. Lu slowly opened her eyes, and was surprised to see Dr Jackson.  
  
"Hey…what…you…doing…here?" she questioned softly.  
  
"Dana asked me to keep an eye on you until she returns." Bob answered. Lu closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again.  
  
"Where's…Marc?"  
  
"He's in the lobby." Bob replied. Lu closed her eyes again, making it clear to Dr. Jackson that she was in a great deal of pain.  
  
"I…I need…to…see him."  
  
"I'll ask him to come in." Bob hurried into the lobby, returning seconds later with Marc. Marc slowly approached his mother's side, gently taking her hand in his own. Lu opened her eyes again. "Hey…"she tried to smile, but her son could see her pain. "Hey, Mom."  
  
"You…did…you call…your day?" Lu asked. Marc shook his head.  
  
"No. I don't need to call him." Marc replied.  
  
"But…you need…to stay…with him. Can't stay…don't want…you to…stay home…alone."  
  
"But I don't want to stay with Dad, Mom. I want to stay with you."  
  
"ICU…can't stay…rule. Call. Dad." Marc shook his head again.  
  
"I'll sleep in the lobby then." Dr. Jackson, who had been listening to their conversation, gently placed a hand on Marc's shoulder.  
  
"Nonsense, Marc. I'll have a cot brought in for you."  
  
"But I thought there was a rule…"  
  
"Sometimes we have to bend the rules a bit. I think you should stay with your mother."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Jackson." Dr. Jackson smiled at the boy who was trying so hard to be a man. He patted him on the back. "I'll be right back with that cot." 


	10. Chapter 10: Lana's Lecture

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Lana's Lecture  
  
  
  
Lana quietly slipped into Lu's room. It was nearly 6pm, and she was getting ready to leave the clinic. She wanted to spend a few minutes with her friend before leaving. She found Marc sitting on his cot doing his homework.  
  
"Hey, Kid. You look like you could use a break. How about going upstairs and grabbing a bite to eat? I'd like to visit with your mother for awhile." Marc closed his history book, and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Lana. I am kinda hungry. I won't be gone long."  
  
"Take your time, Marc. You've been sitting her all day. Take some time for yourself. I'll stay here with her until you get back."  
  
"Thanks, again." Marc hurried out the door. Lana pulled up a chair, sitting beside her friend's bed. She sat there in silence for a moment, just checking out the scene before her.  
  
"Hey Lu. It's Lana. I was just leaving, but I wanted to see you first." Lu slowly opened her eyes, then smiled faintly at her friend. "Lana?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. How ya doin?"  
  
"It hurts…to breathe." Lu struggled with the words. "Marc…"  
  
"I sent him upstairs to grab something to eat. Besides, I thought he could use a break." Lu nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Poor…kid. He…he shouldn't…be here. He should stay…with his…father. If I don't…make it…" Lana didn't like where the conversation was going, and quickly interrupted. "What are you talking about, Lu? Of course you're going to make it. Dr. Stowe wouldn't have it any other way. She won't let you die. You know that. Now you listen to Lana, and you listen good." Lana paused briefly, wanting to make sure she had Lu's full attention. Lu was staring at her.  
  
"You are a fighter, Lu. And you are a survivor. Not many people can say they have survived what you have been through during your lifetime.  
  
"Lana…" Lana held up her hand to quiet her.  
  
"I'm not finished yet, doc. Your mother died when you were a kid, your father walked out on you, you grew up with your grandmother, you grew up in the streets, you put yourself through med school, you are raising a son all by yourself, you survived a brutal rape that came close to destroying your life, but you came back and fought…and you won. Now, are you going to let something like this bacterial pneumonia beat you? Your son needs you, Lu. You need to fight to beat this. If not for yourself, for your son. Well all love you, Lu." Lu closed her eyes as streamed down her cheeks. "Lana…don't want to…die. Not…strong enough…to fight." Lana raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Excuse me? Did I just hear you right? Luisa Delgado not strong enough to fight? Then you are definitely not the Lu Delgado I have known for years. She would have fought like a cat for anything." Unknown to either of them, Dana had come into the room and had heard the entire conversation. "Lana…" Lana turned around. "Dr. Stowe, I didn't hear you come in. I was…"  
  
"I know what you were doing, Lana. It's okay."  
  
"I gotta go now, Lu. I'll see you tomorrow." Lu nodded slowly.  
  
"Bye…Lana."  
  
"Bye, Lana." Dana smiled at the receptionist as she left the room. Dana walked over to the bed. "Hi Lu. Let's see how you're doing tonight."  
  
"I'd feel…better if…you would take…this…tube out…of my throat." Lu said softly.  
  
"And I will will take it out as soon as I'm sure that your lungs won't fill up again. I know it's uncomfortable, Lu. But there's not much else I can do. You know that."  
  
"Dana…I…don't need…this thing." Dana folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Oh right, Lu. You're not sick. So what do you need the tube for? You weren't having trouble breathing when I got to your apartment yesterday. I forgot…you are feeling just fine." Lu tried to hide her faint smile.  
  
"Funny…Dana." Dana smiled.  
  
"Lu, I gotta tell ya. You are an excellent doctor…but you are a terrible patient. You don't like it when the shoe is on the other foot, do you?"  
  
"No…I don't. I am…going to be…okay…right?"  
  
"Lu, I am doing everything I can to make sure that you will be okay. And in order for me to do that, I am going to need a bit of cooperation from you. And I don't mean just while you are here at RWHC. I also mean when you get home."  
  
"Such…as?" Lu questioned. Dana sat down in the chair beside the bed, taking Lu's wrist to check her pulse. "Well, for starters you are going to take some time off. You are going to stay home and get some much needed rest."  
  
"Come…on, Dana. Who…do you think you're…talking to anyway? You know…" Dana smiled, realizing that at that moment she had the power to get Lu to do what she wanted, what was best for her. "Lu, I know you're not going to like it. But it's for your own good. I have to insist that you take at least a week off. Then I want you to come back in and let me check you out. If I think you're doing okay, you can come back to work." Lu shook her head slowly.  
  
"Dana…a week?"  
  
"Yes, Lu. A week. Just to be safe."  
  
"And what am…I supposed to do for…a week?"  
  
"Read the newspaper, crossword puzzles, whatever. I just want you to get some rest. You will either agree to follow my orders, or I will just keep you in the hospital where I can watch you. You know you need to get some rest if you are going to get well. I really don't like the idea of you being home alone while Marc in school, though."  
  
"What? You…don't trust me…to follow your orders?" Lu asked. Dana shook her head. "Sorry, Lu. But have you ever followed my orders before? Maybe if you had the o ther day when I told you to go home, instead of spending the day working in the ER, we could have caught it before it got so bad."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, Dana. I can't help…the way I am." Dana smiled.  
  
"I know that, Lu. And it's because of the way you are that makes you a terrific doctor. You care about your patients, and will do whatever it takes to help them. But sometimes you need to do things for yourself. You have been through so much, and the only time you took off was when Bob forced you to take a leave of absence. You tried so hard to hide the pain and hurt. But we could all see it, Lu. You hid the truth from your patients. You did your best for them even though you were torn apart inside. Your patients are so very lucky to have someone like you, Lu." Lu was silent for a moment as she thought about what Dana had said. "It still hurts, Dana." Lu said softly.  
  
"I keep…asking…myself when…will the pain…go away? When will it…stop hurting? Will I ever…stop feeling…like this, Dana?"  
  
"Of course you will, Lu. But it will take lots of time. No one expects you to get over it just like that." Dana tried to reassure her friend.  
  
"You know what…really makes me angry?" Lu asked.  
  
"What's that?" Dana questioned.  
  
"Kilner didn't get…anything for what…he did to me…that night. In just 5 minutes he…" Lu paused and closed her eyes as the memories of that awful night came flooding back to her. Dana placed her hand on Lu's arm, speaking gently. "Lu, what Kilner did to you was unforgiveable. And yes, he should have been punished. But he wasn't. And you've been punishing yourself. What he did was not your fault, Lu. Rape is never a woman's fault. Ever. You know that. I've heard you tell rape victims that very thing many times."  
  
"Then why…do I feel…like I did…something to cause…him to do it?" Lu asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Dana shook her head, but remained silent. What could she say? What could anyone say? At that moment, Dana's beeper went off. She quickly glanced at it. "Lu, it's the ER. I've got to go. But I will be back when I finish down there. You try to get some rest." Dana took one last look at Lu, then ran from the room. 


	11. Chapter 11: Battle To Breathe

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Battle To Breathe  
  
  
  
Dana was just walking out of ER when her beeper went off again. She quickly glanced at it, then groaned when she realized that she was being paged to Lu's room. Dana all but ran to her friends room, not knowing what she would find when she got there.  
  
When Dana arrived in Lu's room, Lu was gasping for air. Lana was there, and it had been she who had paged Dana. A quick check noted that the breathing tube was still in place. A few minutes later the door burst open and Peter came in. "Need any help?"  
  
"Yeah. She can't breathe. Let's put in a new tube." Dana answered.  
  
"Dr. Stowe, why can't she breathe? The tube is still in place." Peter asked.  
  
"I don't know, Peter." Dana replied. "The tests should be back in the morning. Hopefully they will tell us something." Dana gave a sigh of relief when Lu finally began to breathe easier. "Peter, get an extra blanket. She feels cold to me."  
  
"Sure, Dr. Stowe." Dana pulled up a chair beside the bed.  
  
"Lu, it's Dana. Can you hear me?" Lu slowly opened her eyes, obviously exhausted from her latest battle to breathe.  
  
"Dana…what is going on? Why…can't I breathe?"  
  
"I don't know, Lu. But I promise you that I will find out as soon as I can. I should be getting all your tests back in the morning. Then I will know more."  
  
"Good. I hope…you find out…something soon, Dana." Lu replied. "So when…am I…getting out…of here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Lu. Not anytime soon, I know that for sure." Dana answered. "It's my job to keep you here until you're better. I hope you understand that." Dana said softly.  
  
"Yeah, Dana. I…know." Lu said, resigned to the fact that nothing she could do or say would change her partner's mind about letting her go home.  
  
"Look, Lu. You know you can't go home when you continue to have these episodes of not being able to breathe. Not to mention the seizures. You need to be here where I can monitor you. I promise you will be the first to know when you can be released." Dana replied.  
  
"Okay, fine." 


	12. Chapter 12: There Must Be Something Else

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: There Must Be Something Else  
  
  
  
Dana sighed as she sat down at her desk. It was after 8pm, and she was exhausted. It had been a long day, and she wanted nothing more than to go home. But she couldn't tear herself away from the clinic.  
  
She was very worried about Lu. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. A sudden knock on the door startled her. "Yeah?" The door opened and Dr. Biancavilla came in. "Hey, Dana. How come you're still here? I thought you'd be gone by now." Dana shrugged.  
  
"Believe me, Nick. I would love to be gone by now. It's just that…" Dana paused.  
  
"Is it Lu?" Nick asked, as if reading her mind. Dana nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know, Nick. This is the worse case of bacterial pneumonia I've ever seen, I think maybe there is more to it than that. I mean, she keeps having these episodes of not being able to breathe. The antibiotic doesn't seem to be working at all."  
  
"Maybe if you did more testing…" Nick started.  
  
"Nick, if there was something else I could do, don't you think I would do it? I've already done all the tests I could think of." Nick was silent for a moment, then walked out of the office without another word. Dana picked up her purse and jacket and left her office, stopping to lock the door. "Dr. Stowe?" Dana turned to find Marc standing behind her. "Hi Marc. How are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go into my off ice." Dana unlocked the door again and Marc followed her inside. Dana motioned for him to sit down. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Is mom going to be okay? I mean, she doesn't seem to be getting any better at all."  
  
"I know, Marc. But right now I don't know what to tell you. I'm trying my best to find answers."  
  
"I can't stand to see her like this." Marc said.  
  
"I understand, Marc." Dana answered. "Maybe you should reconsider staying with your dad." Marc shook his head.  
  
"No, I can't do that. Mom needs me here. I won't let her down…not again. I don't want her to be alone."  
  
"I'm going to check on her once more before I leave for the night."Dana said as she stood to go.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Stowe." Marc got up and followed Dana out of the office and down the hall to his mother's room.  
  
When Dana arrived in Lu's room, she was surprised to see Nick there.  
  
"Nick, what are you doing here? I thought you left."  
  
"Well, I was leaving. Then I decided to see how she's doing. Is that okay?" Dana nodded. "Of course it's okay. Why wouldn't it be? She's your friend too. She seems to be resting comfortably for the time being." Dana quickly did a check of the IV, the oxygen, and the breathing tube, making sure that all was connected properly. "Everything seems to be okay here. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm out of here." With that, Dana hurried out of Lu's room and back to her office to get her purse, wanting to leave before she got any more interruptions. 


	13. Chapter 13: Turn For The Worse

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Turn For The Worst  
  
  
  
Early the next morning, Dana was awakened by her beeper instead of her alarm. She checked the pager, immediately recognizing the number of the RWHC. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number.  
  
"I'll be right there," she said after speaking to Lana, then dressed quickly and rushed out the door.  
  
  
  
When Dana arrived at RWHC, Lana met her at the door.  
  
"Lana, what is going on? I didn't even have time to shower." Lana grabbed Dana by the arm and headed down the hall. Dana pulled away from her.  
  
"Lana, please tell me what is going on. Can't I even put my stuff in my office?" Dana asked. Lana shook her head.  
  
"No time for that, Dr. Stowe."  
  
"Lana, please tell me what's going on."  
  
"It's Lu. She's getting worse. I think you'd better check on her. She's not doing well." Lana said, trying to hold her emotions. Dana ran down the hall to Lu's room, followed by Lana. She was surprised to see Dr. Jackson there waiting for her to arrive.  
  
"What's going on, Bob?" Dana asked. Dr. Jackson glanced at Lu, then at Dana.  
  
"Her temp is 104, her breathing is raspy, her blood pressure is elevated." At that moment Lu began shaking and thrashing violently. "Another seizure." Dana announced as she gently rolled Lu onto her side. It was at that moment that Dana suddenly noticed Marc huddled in a corner of the room. "Lana, take Marc out of here." She ordered. Lana hurried over to Marc, putting her arm around him. "Come on, Kid. Let's wait outside."  
  
"No, Lana. I have to be here. Please." Lana shook her head as she guided him from the room. As the minutes ticked by, Dana waited for Lu to start coming out of the seizure. But instead, she continued thrashing. Dana looked up at Bob.  
  
"It's been almost 5 minutes. We're going to have to give her valium. Can you order it?" Bob nodded, then picked up the phone, speaking quickly.  
  
Within seconds the door burst open and Peter rushed in with the requested amount of valium. He handed it to Dana, who quickly administered it to Lu.  
  
The valium began to take effect immediately, and Lu slowly came out of the seizure. Dana gave a sigh of relief. Lu slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus on those around her. "Dana…"  
  
"Shhhh….don't try to talk, Lu. Just try to rest."  
  
"Wh…what ….happened?" Lu whispered.  
  
"You had another seizure. We had to give you valium. Dr. Jackson, can you stay with her for a few minutes? I'll be right back."  
  
"Sure, Dana." Dana walked out of Lu's room. Lana and Marc were standing outside the room. "Dr. Stowe?"  
  
"She came out of it, Marc. We had to give her valium. She's going to be tired for a while, so she'll sleep. How about you go upstairs and grab some breakfast? I'll call you if anything happens." Marc nodded.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Thanks." Dana nodded as Marc and Lana headed towards the elevator.  
  
  
  
Once in the cafeteria, they sat down at a corner table.  
  
"Lana, will my mom ever get back to normal again?" Marc asked as he sat down across the table from her.  
  
"I don't know, Kid. We just have to take it one day at a time." Lana answered.  
  
"What if she never gets better?" Marc asked.  
  
"Marc, your mom is a fighter. She'll pull through this."  
  
"I don't know, Lana. I've never seen her like this. After the rape, she fell apart and was just starting to get back on track. What if she can't do it this time? What if she just can't fight anymore?" Marc questioned, his voice trembling.  
  
"I know your mother, Marc. She's not one to give up. She's strong."  
  
"I know she's strong, but maybe not strong enough to fight this." Marc said as tears streamed down his cheeks. 


	14. Chapter 14: Questions Without Answers

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Questions Without Answers  
  
  
  
Marc went into his mother's room and sat down in the chair beside her bed. "Mom, please be okay. I need you. Don't give up the fight."  
  
"Hey Marc." Startled, Marc jumped slightly, turning around.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Dr. Stowe. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"I just came to see if everything is okay. Is everyone okay, Marc?" Dana asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Stowe. You don't have to worry. I'm with her now." Dana smiled.  
  
"I'll be in my office if you need anything." Dana walked out of the room and down the hall to her own office.  
  
A few minutes later the door to her office opened and Peter came in. "Here are Lu's test results…the MRI, the CT scan, and the EEG."  
  
"Great." Dana said as she took the folder from Peter. Peter stood there, as if waiting for something. Seconds later, Dana glanced up, realizing that he was still standing there. "Did you want something else, Peter? If not, you're free to go." Dana stated.  
  
"Well, I was kinda hoping to find out the results. Lu's not just any patient, you k now?" Peter answered.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, Peter. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just that it was a long day yesterday, and today already has the makings of a long day." Dana said with a sigh.  
  
"I understand, Dr. Stowe." Both were silent as Dana read the contents of the folder. When she finished, she closed the folder and folded her hands on top of her desk. "I don't believe it." She said slowly. "All of these tests came back normal. The EEG shows no signs of abnormal brain activity, ruling out any form of epilepsy. The MRI and CT scan also show normal."  
  
"Wow, that's strange." Peter replied.  
  
"Yes, it is Peter. I don't understand how they can be normal, when there is obviously something seriously wrong here." Peter left the office, and Dana sat down at her desk. She wanted so much to get her paperwork done, but she kept getting interrupted.  
  
Finally, she could take it no more. She knew there was only one place where she could get some quiet: the roof.  
  
But before she could even get out of her office, there was a knock on her door. "Yeah?" The door opened and Bob came in.  
  
"I was just wondering if you've gotten any of Lu's test results back yet."  
  
"Yeah, I just got them. They all came back normal." Dana answered.  
  
"Even the EEG?" Bob asked.  
  
"No sign of epilepsy. So I have no idea what is causing the seizures. The bad one that she had earlier really bothers me, Bob. I can't understand why she isn't starting to get better. Why isn't the antibiotic working?" Dana questioned.  
  
"I wish I had an answer for you, Dana. I think I'll go see Lu. Talk to you later, Dana." After he had gone, Dana once again collected her paperwork and headed for the roof, hoping to get some peace and quiet, at least for a little while. She needed some time to think…time to think about what else she could do for her friend. "There has to be a solution somewhere," Dana told herself. "I just need to find it." 


	15. Chapter 15: If Something Should Happen

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: If Anything Should Happen…  
  
  
  
Dana took a deep breath as she walked into Lu's room later that afternoon, holding the folder containing her test results. Dana knew that her partner would have many questions as to why she didn't seem to be getting any better…questions that she didn't know the answers to.  
  
'Hi Lu." Dana said upon entering the room. "Can we talk for a few minutes?" Lu nodded, as it still hurt to talk if it wasn't necessary. "What…is this…about, Dana? Lu asked softly.  
  
"It's about your test results." Dana answered.  
  
"And?" Lu said. Dana took another deep breath before answering.  
  
"Lu, all of the tests came back normal. I don't know why you're not getting any better. I'm sorry, Lu. I don't have the answers." Dana said softly. Lu turned her head away from Dana for a moment, then turned to face her again, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Dana, if I ask…you something…will you give me…an honest answer?" Dana nodded.  
  
"Yes, Lu. I will." Lu hesitated briefly, then spoke softly.  
  
"Dana…am I going to…get better?"  
  
"Lu, please believe me when I say that I am doing whatever it takes to see to it that you do get better. But until I can find out exactly what the problem is, I won't know the right treatment. The antibiotic you're getting from the IV is the one given for bacterial pneumonia. But there is obviously more going on than that. We just haven't found it yet."  
  
"Have you…seen Marc?" Lu asked.  
  
"I saw him a few minutes ago with Lana. Want me to get him for you?" Dana asked. Lu nodded. "I want him…to call his dad. But…he won't."  
  
"I know, Lu. He doesn't want to stay with Bill. He wants to stay with you." Lu closed her eyes again, fighting the fresh tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. "He needs to…tell Bill…what is…going on. If anything…happens to me…he will have…to live with him. There…is no one else. I'm scared…Dana. I love Marc…more than anything…else in this world. And I…need to know…that he…will be okay."  
  
"I'll go find him for you." Dana said. "I'll be back later."  
  
Dana found Marc at the reception desk with Lana. "Hey Marc. Your mom would like to see you."  
  
"Okay, Dr. Stowe. How is she?" Marc asked.  
  
"Well, all of her tests came back normal, so that's the good news. However, it doesn't tell us what's wrong. I still don't know what caused the seizures or why she isn't getting any better. But don't worry, Marc. I am doing the best to find out." Marc nodded.  
  
"I know, Dr. Stowe. It's just that I hate to see her so sick, ya know?" Dana smiled. "Yeah, Marc. I do know. Your mom is very lucky to have a son like you."  
  
"And I'm lucky to have her." Marc said softly, then excused himself and headed down the hall to his mother's room.  
  
Marc quietly entered Lu's room, then sat down on the bed beside her. Lu slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey Ma, how ya feeling?" Marc asked.  
  
"Marc…I need to talk…to you about…something."  
  
"What is it, Mom?" Marc questioned.  
  
"I want…you to call…your dad. Please, Marc."  
  
"No, Ma. I don't need to call him. Dr. Jackson gave me permission to stay here with you. And besides, this really isn't any of his business." Lu gently placed her hand on his. "Listen, Marc. You need…to call…your dad. If anything…happens to me…you will have…to…" Marc quickly understood what she was trying to tell him, and pulled away from her, standing as he did so. "No, Mom. Nothing is going to happen to you. You are going to pull through this. I know you are. I don't care what Dr. Stowe or anyone else says. You are going to make it. You are not going to die. I won't let you." As tears streamed down her son's cheeks, Lu's heart was breaking for the young boy. She was scared, and she knew he was also. But what could she say? What could anyone say? She knew that she needed to prepare him for what could happen.  
  
Lu and Marc remained silent for a few minutes, then Marc said softly, realizing how important it was to her. "Mom, I'll call dad. I'll do it now." Marc kissed her on the cheek, then hurried from the room.  
  
  
  
After Dana had finished with her last patient, she headed back to her office. She paused when she saw Marc talking on the phone. She realized immediately that he was talking to his dad.  
  
Instead of going to her office, Dana turned and headed down the hall towards Lu's room, knowing that at that moment her partner might need someone to talk to.  
  
When she reached the room, instead of walking right in, she knocked lightly on the door, then opened it. "Lu, can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer, Dana went in. "I just saw Marc talking on the phone."  
  
"He's calling Bill." Lu said softly. "I told him that…he needs to…let Bill know…what is…going on…in case…" Lu paused, unable to continue.  
  
"So how are you feeling, Lu?" Dana asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I've been…better. This tube…" Dana smiled, then gently patted Lu's shoulder.  
  
"Lu, we've been partners for what, two years now?" Lu nodded.  
  
"Yeah." She answered.  
  
"I know that during these two years we've had many conflicts and differences of opinions." Lu couldn't help but smile at her partners words. "That's…for sure."  
  
"But Lu, there is something I would like to tell you, if it's okay."  
  
"And…what might…that be?" Lu asked.  
  
"Well, it was always obvious from the start that you and I have different ways of caring for our patients, wouldn't you agree?" Lu nodded again.  
  
"Dana…just what…are you…getting at?" Dana took a deep breath, then continued. "I wanted to tell you this before, but for some reason I just never did. Lu, during the time you were on the leave of absence, I tried to do my best for your patients as well as my own. And I learned so much from them. All they could talk about was what a wonderful person you are. Not just as a doctor, but as a person." Dana paused to take a breath, then continued. "Your patients care about you, Lu. And through them, I learned to have more respect for you, and for the way you treat your patients." Lu was silent for a moment as she let Dana's kind words sink in. When she looked back up at Dana, she noticed tears welling up in her partner's eyes.  
  
"Thank you…Dana. I really needed to…hear that. Thank you for being here…for me…through everything…the rape, the aftermath, the leave of…absence. I really do…appreciate…all you've done." Dana smiled.  
  
"I know you do, Lu. I'm going to leave and let you get some rest. I'll be back later."  
  
"Okay…Dana. And Thanks." 


	16. Chapter 16: The Road To Recovery

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: The Road To Recovery  
  
  
  
Dana poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at her desk, opening Lu's file as she did so. Lu had been a patient at RWHC for nearly three weeks now, and had finally begun to show some improvement.  
  
Several days earlier Dana had increased the dosage of the antibiotic that she was getting through the IV, and she had also started her on a high dose of another medication.  
  
Two days earlier she had removed the breathing tube. So far, Lu's lungs had not filled up again to the point of needing to insert another tube. And luckily, she had not had any more seizures.  
  
Dana quickly finished her coffee, then headed down to Lu's room.  
  
"Hi Lu." She said as she entered the room. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, now that I don't have that stupid tube down my throat." Lu answered with a smile.  
  
"That's great, Lu. Where's Marc?" Dana asked.  
  
"I finally convinced my kid that I am going to be okay, and he needed to get back to school. So he agreed to stay with his dad. He wasn't thrilled about it, but he knew that's what I wanted." Lu said. "So Dana, when am I going to get out of here?"  
  
"Well, Lu. I'll tell ya." Dana replied. "You have shown some improvement, but you still have a long way to go. I will consider releasing you in a few days, but only if you agree to my conditions." Lu raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest. "And what might those conditions be, Dr. Stowe?" Dana counted off the conditions on her fingers. "One, you will take at least two weeks off. You will come to see me at the end of those two weeks. If, and only if, I find that you have shown great improvement, you will be allowed to return to work. Two, when you do return to work, you will only work half days. Whether it be morning or afternoon, that's up to you. And three, you will not work in the ER for at least a week or two, until I decide that you are well enough to handle the fast pace. Do I make myself clear, Dr. Delgado?"  
  
"Yes, Dana. I promise to follow your orders. I don't want to end up here again." Lu answered.  
  
"And I don't want you here either, Lu. I'm only giving you these orders for your own good."  
  
"I know, Dana. And I appreciate it…and the way you've stuck by me. I'm grateful to you for that." Dana smiled.  
  
"That's what friends are for, Lu."  
  
"Dana, all of you here at RWHC are more than just friends to Marc and I. You're like family…the only family we really have. I mean, not only have you been taking care of me during this ordeal, but also my son. And That means so much to me…to both of us."  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay now." Dana said. "You really had me scared for awhile, Lu." Dana glanced at her watch. "Hey, I've got some other patients to check on. I'll be back later, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Dana." Lu answered.  
  
After Dana had gone, Lu lay back and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. As she lay there in the quietness of her room, she thought about the events of the past couple of weeks.  
  
She knew that if Dana hadn't been concerned about her the day she hadn't shown up for work, she could have died in her apartment.  
  
Her struggle to survive while in the hospital had been a difficult one, but because of Dana and her other friends and co-workers, she had pulled through. And during this ordeal, she had come to realize that her son was no longer a child, but a young man.  
  
Lu knew her road to recovery would be a long one. But she also knew that with the help of her many friends and her son, she would make it. She would be okay again. And with those thoughts on her mind, she drifted into a restful sleep.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
